Conventional processing systems routinely include multiple processing devices, such as multiple microprocessors. These processing devices are often arranged in a redundant manner, such as when a primary processing device performs various functions while a secondary processing device waits to take over performance of those functions in the event that the primary processing device fails. This may be useful in various applications. As a particular example, in industrial process control applications, the secondary processing device can begin controlling an industrial process when the primary processing device fails. This is often known as “hot standby,” and it allows the industrial process to be controlled after a short amount of switch-over time.